Le Jour du Match
by a.a.k88
Summary: Les pensées de Tim sur le jour où il rend visite à Jason à l’hôpital pour la première fois.


_Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire._

**Titre: **LeJour du Match

**Auteur:** Shelbecat

**Lien de l'original:** .net/s/3607161/1/Game_Day

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Résumé:** Les pensées de Tim sur le jour où il rend visite à Jason à l'hôpital pour la première fois.

**Estimation:** PG-15

**Genre:** Général/Drame

D**isclaimer**: Je ne possède que l'idée, tout le reste appartient à NBC.

***

A Dillon, la routine du jour du match est comme l'évangile. Certains joueurs se réunissent pour prendre le petit déjeuner au Sandwich Shop (toujours gratuit), alors que d'autres volent une séance d'entraînement avant que le staff de coaching n'arrive à l'école et les dégage des poids. La chose la plus importante, c'est que ça ne change jamais. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe à la maison ou à l'école, les jours de match, on veut fichtrement s'assurer que tout reste pareil ou on risque de se porter malheur avant le premier coup de sifflet.

Et puis, évidemment, on peut être Tim Riggins qui avait sa routine du jour du match toute installée avant que son meilleur ami n'aille se faire paralyser.

Tim essaye de suivre la routine aussi bien qu'il peut, mais avec Jason qui n'est pas là pour venir le chercher pour l'école et Jason qui n'est pas là pour manger des protéines (seulement des protéines) au déjeuner, c'est dur de grimper dans son camion tout seul et de piocher dans le vide de son portefeuille avant de se décider pour peu importe ce qu'il reste de la file du déjeuner d'hier.

Il s'entraîne toujours quand le Coach ne regarde pas, et s'il ferme les yeux, il ne voit pas que Jay n'est pas là pour le repérer.

Il grimpe toujours dans le bus quelque part au milieu de la file et il prend le même siège, fermant les yeux quand c'est Sept au lieu de Six qui se glisse à côté de lui.

Quand Coach Taylor monte les marches, le dernier homme à bord, Tim est à mi-chemin de nulle part dans son esprit mais ses oreilles se tendent quand Saracen bégaye et bredouille dans sa barbe.

"P-P-Pourquoi le Coach prend un casque en plus?"

Les yeux de Tim s'ouvrent et il fixe le casque qui pend dans la main du Coach. Il n'y a pas de numéro dessus, pas de nom de famille vaporisé avec la peinture Bleue de Panthers à l'arrière, mais Tim sait à qui il appartient.

Quand ils se garent sur le parking de l'hôpital, il n'est pas surpris, mais son estomac se noue quand même. Il repousse ça depuis des semaines, et il se sent coupable à chaque fois qu'il démarre son camion, à chaque fois qu'il pose ses lèvres sur la copine de Jay. Il attend dans son siège pendant que chaque joueur passe à côté de lui. Il est toujours assis quand le Coach remonte les marches, casque toujours en main, et le fixe.

Le défi est inexprimé, mais Tim l'entend haut et fort. C'est son devoir, sa responsabilité en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, sans mentionner en tant que meilleur ami de Jay, même si dernièrement il a l'impression d'être le pire ami possible. Il se lève, soutenant tout son poids avec ses mains et marche jusqu'à l'avant du bus.

Le Coach hoche la tête, lui donne ce sourire silencieux, encourageant. Mais Tim n'arrive pas à ôter ses yeux du casque. Une idole silencieuse, c'est l'icône qu'ils vénèrent, le coéquipier vaincu pour qui ils s'habillent et jouent avec tout leur coeur à chaque match. Il passe à côté du Coach et descend les marches où il évite les yeux de toute l'équipe qui le fixe.

Il va le faire. Il va entrer là-dedans et se tenir près de la fille qu'il baise et prétendre qu'il est le fichu meilleur ami que Jason Street pourrait souhaiter avoir.

La marche est longue — une parade traînant le long des couloirs de l'hôpital et dans et hors des ascenseurs. Tim a toujours été doué pour se fondre dans une foule, donc garder sa position à la fin de la file est facile. Il entre dans la chambre de Jason, part presque, puis force un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent le lit.

Jay ressemble à un mannequin; calé sur un lit dur, sa nuque tenue de façon rigide à un angle inconfortable. Tim se prend à fixer les jambes de Jay, aux jambes qui ne vont plus jamais fonctionner, et pense que s'il les fixe assez fort, il va les voir bouger.

Mais elles ne bougent pas. Au lieu de ça, le visage de Jason se fripe tandis que Tim se reprend et prend la place à laquelle il aurait dû être depuis cette horrible soirée. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire pour s'excuser ou améliorer les choses donc il se contente de déglutir fort et sort la seule chose à laquelle il pense.

"Tu me manques, Street."

Et quand les doigts de Jay s'enroulent autour de ceux de Tim, serrent juste un peu plus fort, Tim sait qu'il y a un océan de pardon dans le coeur de Six et que peut-être, juste peut-être, que si Tim sait essayer à fond d'être la moitié de l'homme que Jay a toujours cru qu'il pouvait être, ils survivront à ça.

_Fin_


End file.
